La primera Navidad
by Animem4ker
Summary: Link...cansado de viajar llega aun pequeño pueblo en las montañas donde se celebra una fista muy curiosa y nueva para el.../Fic Navideño


**Aun que no es la continuación de los otros fics…y aun que se me paso la fecha -.-; aquí les dejo este Fic navideño (ya le tocaba a Malon recibir un carillito de Link) que lo disfruten :)**

**La primera Navidad.**

Dos años han pasado desde que aquel niño se convirtió en leyenda, había dejado su tierra natal Hyrule en busca de algo que había perdido, habían sucedido varias cosas que pusieron a prueba el coraje de aquel gran guerrero de nuevo, entre ello y los mas resaltante de estas fue el acabar con una mascara en demonia Majora´s el cual convirtió tres días en una eternidad

Un sin numero de aventuras en su viaje de búsqueda, el pobre niño no había podía descansar del todo, salía de batalla en batalla, el niño estaba cansado, realmente lo que mas anhelaba era encontrar a su amiga perdida, pero le había dedicado mas tiempo en la ayuda de todos los que se la pedían.

En su viaje con su compañera Epona, Link llega a unas montañas nevadas, un paisaje hermoso, la nieve cubría todo, los árboles, extraños para Link, la forma de estos era piramidal y se encontraban aislados uno de los otros, los arbustos pequeños de un verde oscuro pero hermoso, la nieve caía constantemente pero en pequeña cantidad el paisaje era realmente hermoso.

A medida que subían por el camino de la montaña se podía escuchar una melodía resonando por la montaña, era distinto a todo lo que Link había escuchado en su vida, era muy alegre, esta era acompañada por una hermosa canción que Link jamás había escuchado ardida que subía las montaña aparece a la distancia un enorme árbol adornado con velas, tela, cristales y una estrella inmensa sobresaltaban Links estaba emocionado al ver semejante árbol y tan bellamente adornado, el árbol era como los que había visto era piramidal no sabia que sucedía pero esta ansioso de averiguarlo, y al parecer su compañera Epona también ya que no fue necesaria la orden de Link para que esta incrementara su galope.

Al entrar al pueblo la sorpresa de Link fue aun mayor, el pueblo era pequeño y con solo entrar a este se veía la plaza, en esta se encontraba aquel hermoso árbol debajo de este se encontraba un grupo de personas cantando y tocado las melodías que había escuchado, todas las casas estaban adornadas hasta más no poder, con cristales, telas y ramas de árboles, todo era muy vistoso y asombroso para Link quien jamás había visto algo así.

La gente a su alrededor se veía ajetreada…pero muy alegre y feliz, no tan solo eso, todos eran muy amenos con el, al parecer su túnica verde lo hacia resaltar…por mas que llevaba una espada.

¡Epona, vamos a esa posada, ahí podremos descansar un rato!-exclama Link, pero en lugar de obedecer Epona esta se altera y se sacude haciendo que Link se cayera.

¡Epona que sucede!-exclama Link quien se levanta rápido en busca de Epona, Malon jamás le perdonaría si se enterase que perdió Epona…pero resultaría difícil que Epona se perdiera por lo que se escucha y ve…

En lo que era el pequeño mercado del pueblo…un carreta, sentada en la parte de atrás una niña de cabello rojo, cantando una melodía inconfundible…de hecho la chica era inconfundible…era Malon.

Ma…Malon…-tartamudea Link al verla esta reconoce de inmediato a su yegua, a levantar la mirada el aire se le escapa al ver al "chico hada" parado a unos pocos paso suyo.

¡Link!-exclama la chica quien inmediatamente se lanza a abrazar Link derribándolo.

Du…duele…-intenta decir el niño ante el fuerte abrazan de su gran amiga, quien lo suelta al ver que le hacia daño, inmediatamente se sienta de rodillas frente suyo, Link se levanta un tanto adolorido y después de recuperar el aire perdido dice-Malon, cuanto tiempo sin verte-comenta Link en un tono penoso, Malon asiste y nuevamente abraza a Link y sacándole el aire a la vez.

Después de evitar perder algunas costillas por los abrazos de Malon, esta deja a su padre cuidando su mercancía en el mercado (algo que Malon no hacia normalmente ya que era como dejarla sin nadie, pero la emoción de ver de nuevo a Link hizo que perdiera el sentido común en cuanto a negocios se refiere) y se encamina con Link por el pueblo.

Te ves asombrado Link-comenta Malon mientras seguía el paso de este.

Es primera vez que veo una ciudad tan adornada, ¿que se celebrara?-pregunta Link ansioso de saber, ante la pregunta de Link Malon suelta una risita respondiendo-Navidad…

¿Que cosa?-pregunta Link al tiempo que se detiene, Malon con una sonrisa en su rostro prosigue-es una fiesta muy bonita según tengo entendido, es una época de felicidad…todo es felicidad en esta época, es una fiesta que se celebra en este pueblo, la gente se da regalos…no…¡no tengo forma de describirla!

Link retrocede al ver lo emocionada que se encontraba Malon, temía nuevamente por su cuerpo pero ere bueno ver un rostro conocido y alegre de nuevo.

Malon seguía hablando y hablando, Link suspira y susurra-lastima que me la perderé…

¿…Como dices…?-pregunta Malon sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras.

Me gustaría descansar mas tiempo, pero me quedare solo esta noche…por desgracia mi viaje no a terminado.

¡Pero no puedes irte es decir…hoy es navidad y…!-Malon casi grita pero Link la silencia colocándole un dedo en los labios-créeme…quiero descansar…y se lo que te estarás diciendo, "porque haces este viaje, no tienes porque hacerlo"-con esto Link le quita el dedo del labio a Malon quien ahora se queda mirándolo fijamente-Navi se fue sin decirme porque…y ella se convierte parte de mi…solo quiero saber porque se fue…quiero encontrarla y descubrir el porque se fue…eso esto.

Hasta entonces…no regresare a Hyrule-finaliza Link, Malon se queda en silencio y con una expresión un tanto triste en su rostro, Link se siente mal al verla así, suspira y añade-sabes, si quieres…puedo devolverte a…

¡No!-exclama Malon antes de que Link siquiera dijera algo-llévate a Epona..deja que ella te haga compañía…-dicho esto Malon se da la vuelta y sale corriendo

¡Malon espera!-exclama Link pero Malon simplemente no se detiene dejando a Link ahí parado…y un tanto apenado.

A Malon no le costo adaptarse a la fiesta de Navidad, pero lo mas importante era lo que sucedió antes, Malon una noche vio una estrella fugaz y su único deseo era que Link compartiera esa fiesta con ella, esa noche era la noche de Navidad, Malon se quedo esperando a Link al lado de Epona, pero este nunca apareció, se sentía destrozada y triste ya que su único deseo era que Link pasara esa fiesta con ella…y este no se cumplió, lentamente Malon se fue quedando dormida, el cansancio y el frió la fueron sucumbiendo hasta que al final cayo dormida.

¡Link!-exclama Malon al despertarse de golpe, Malon se encontraba acostada en una cama de la posada en la cual se quedaba

Aun lado, colocado en una silla se encontraba una caja pequeña forrada de un papel verde brillante con un lazo blanco, a este lazo se encontraba atado a este una etiqueta la cual decía "Para: Malon De: Link"

Al ver el nombre de Link en esta Malon rompe el envoltorio al quitar la tapa Malon encuentra un sobre blanco y debajo de esta un gorro…no cualquier gorro…era el de Link, Malon saca ambas cosas, coloca el gorro sobre sus piernas y abre el sobre, saca su la carta de este y empieza a leerla.

"Lo siento Malon, pero no quise lastimarte…enserio desea saber lo que sucedió con Navi y por eso estoy viajando, después de todo es por ella que me llamas Chico hada…

En el punto es el siguiente, cuando te fuiste quise ver por que te pusiste a llorar y como la gente en este sitio es muy amable no resulto muy difícil que alguien me dijera de que trata esta fiesta

Es realmente bonita esta fiesta y quisiera celebrarla algún día…pero si celebrase hoy con ustedes, tu y tu padre…me costaría mucho continuar mi viaje

Mentí cuando dije que no regresaría a Hyrule…con solo usar el sentido común sabes que tarde o temprano volveré si lo que hago es viajar y viajar…

Quise comprarte un regalo como perdón…¡pero no sabia que darte! Hasta que vi a Epona…tu me diste a Epona…así que se me ocurrió darte algo mió…por eso te doy mi gorro, como muestra de que algún día regresare hasta ese entonces Malon

No pierdas la esperanza…nos veremos de nuevo algún día, te deseo una muy Feliz Navidad Malon y espero sinceramente, que algún día la podas celebrar en Hyrule :)

Firma: Link"

Malon baja rápidamente para buscar a Epona, ya no estaba, al preguntarle al posadero si había visto a Link, este le responde que ya se había ido.

Quizas Malon no pudo decirle adiós a Link…pero estaba segura de algo…que Link volvería, quizás esa halla sido su primera Navidad…pero fue la mejor…y más hermosa Navidad de todas

**Se me olvidaba…FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!**


End file.
